Love Without Limits
by Nora-HBS-Girl
Summary: An Inspirational Words Drabble Series Starring Bo and Nora Buchanan. Focuses On Their Deep Love For Each Other.
1. Hope

**1. Hope**

She remembered standing on the edge of the embankment looking out into the water...wondering if she would ever see him again. The divers had given up hope of ever finding anything but remains but she knew better. She knew that someday her husband would return to her.

Someday came hours later when he had emerged from the dark waters exhausted. She simply smiled that smile she always got when she was right...and she ran to him...throwing her arms around his neck as she kissed him.

"Don't you even think of doing that again Bo Buchanan...you might not care if you live or die...but I do."

"I promised you I'd always come back didn't I?"

"You said that before Bo."

"Yeah, well this time I mean it...I know what it's like to live without you. I'm not interested in doing it again."

"Good answer," she said, as she cocooned him in her arms, sharing the warmth of her coat with him. "Let's go home Red. I need to get out of these wet clothes."

"Yes, you do," she said, laying a deep, suggestive kiss upon his lips that seemed to go on forever. "But you won't be doing that alone."

"I sure hope not," he said, returning her kisses with equal passion. "I might be getting older...but I'm not dead."

"That had better be a bad choice of words Buchanan..."

He smiled as he wrapped her tighter in his arms. "It is...It's just my way of saying how much I love you...how much I want to be with you tonight..."

"Oh trust me...you will be...Don't expect to get any sleep tonight," she said half jokingly, as she draped her arm around him and they started to walk towards the car.

She loved him for being the hero he was...the hero that would jump into freezing cold water to search for someone the world had given up on...but she wasn't about to sacrifice her future with him for that. She was a woman who was crazy in love with her husband...the rest of the world didn't care if he ever resurfaced...they might shed a few tears but certainly not forever...he was just a number to them...to her...he was her world...her heart...her soul. She had every investment in his well being and his safety...as much as she had in his love and his happiness...

She would discuss that later with him. For now she would simply enjoy the feel of his arms around her and his lips on hers as they made love... and be grateful that her unwavering faith and hope hadn't betrayed her this time...she had been given yet another second chance with her husband...she wasn't about to waste it.


	2. Teach

**2. Teach**

He wanted to teach her everything he knew about his deepest desires...the ones that began when the doors were locked and it was just the two of them. He began by sliding the zipper of her dress down with gentle hands. Her head rested against his cheek as he finished getting her naked.

"I want to show you something you've never seen before," he said, as he kissed her deeply.

"I've seen everything Bo...even when you think I haven't."

"You haven't seen this," he said. "It's something I've been afraid to show you."

"Why would you be afraid Bo...I've always been so careful with you."

"I don't want you to be careful Red...I want us to be that couple we were when we first fell in love...no restrictions...no holding back."

She smiled an un reserved smile, as she pulled his shirt open and began to send a trail of hot kisses across his bare chest. "I can do that," she responded. "Can you?"

"I'm trying to show you a little more of who I am...the scars I tried so hard to hide from you..."

"I'm never going to flinch at them Bo...I've seen parts of them...the parts you would try to cover up before I could see..."

He let her finish undressing him before he guided her hand to the small of his back...where the battle scars of war had been carefully hidden. "You don't need to hide those scars cowboy...I think they make you sexier knowing what you went through..."

"I love you Red..."

"I love you too."

She pushed him onto the bed with wild abandon...and as she let him watch her take the clips in her hair out, she saw the look of unbridled passion in his eyes. She took his hand and gently placed it right over her abdomen..."I have scars too...scars that I got giving birth to our son."

"They make you more beautiful."

"I want you to show me...really show me."

No more words were spoken as he kissed her from her toes to her lips...she wanted him to look at her as they made love...so he did...he loved her with a passion she had never felt before...a passion that was not restrained...As they made love that night again and again...as they made love until the morning light...they had never been more sure about what it was like to learn new ways to love the person you thought you already knew everything about loving...just when they thought they couldn't love each other more...they did. They taught each other things they didn't know before...made promises to each other they knew they would keep...and loved without restraint until they had slipped into exhaustion, their hands entwined and their bodies spooned together all through the night.


	3. Miracles

**3. Miracles**

She told him she was pregnant the moment she woke to find him smiling at her. She wanted the revelation to be something more romantic but in the end, it happened the way it was supposed to. They had spent the night making love...and she had felt so blessed to have him there in her arms, that she wanted to share their good news with him immediately...she then wanted to shout it from the rooftops.

"This is good news right," she asked him, a moment later, when he still hadn't responded?

"The best," he said, pulling her into a passionate kiss. "I was just trying to figure out how any man can be this lucky...to be married to the most wonderful woman in the world...who just happens to be my best friend...my partner...my everything..."

"If you keep that up, you're going to make me cry," she joked. "You know how emotional I am when you get all mushy."

"Well get used to it Red...We've been blessed with another miracle...and I couldn't be happier if I tried..."

"I feel like shouting it from the rooftops...I thought I knew what happy was...I mean I had you...I had Matthew...Rachel..."

"I know...this somehow feels different..."

"Because it is...because for the first time in our lives, we get to raise a child together...the way it always should have been with Matthew...I love you Cowboy...Thank you for coming back to me so we can do this together."

"Thank you for giving me the chance...you and this litte one are the best homecoming I ever could have asked for."

"Should we call Matthew," she asked?

"Later...much later," he said, tugging her still naked body against his own once more. "Right now, I just want to celebrate with the woman I adore," he said.

She smiled as she kissed him and he heard her sigh as he teased her protruding desire with his own raging lust. It had taken less then a minute for them to be buried deep inside each other once more...passion overtaking them completely, as they fulfilled their deep cravings for each other with hot, blistering sex...celebrating their happy news over and over again.


	4. Playful

**4. Playful**

She was lying in his arms with a smile on her face the next morning. He could tell she was dreaming but he was content to watch her knowingly without waking her. When her eyes finally came open, she was delirious with love and happiness.

"I feel like I'm drunk or something," she joked, as she kissed him?

"That's cause we're so high on love," he responded, which earned him a playful swat on the arm, as she began to giggle. "You are so corny you know?"

"Me? Oh look who's talking 'miss I want to shout it from the rooftops?'"

"You are so going to get it now mister."

"You think so huh?"

"I know so..."

He smiled at her self assurance and he thought that his heart would burst from overabundance of love. He had never seen anything more beautiful. "What are you going to do about it," he said, keeping with the playfulness of the moment?

"I'm going to punish you," she said, seductively. "You are so going to learn who's boss in this relationship."

He laughed only momentarily as her lips came down on his in a hot, steamy kiss. Somehow he knew that her 'punishment' would end up being something they both enjoyed.


	5. Renew

**5. Renew**

They were sprawled out against each other after their love making left them breathless and spent... He was now listening to her heart beat as she lay against him, happy. It was moments like this when he was grateful to have been given the chance to love her so many times in his life.

"Will you marry me again," he suddenly asked her?

She smiled that smile that always melted his heart...and she kissed him. "Bo, we're already married...or are you getting senile in your old age," she joked?

"Who you calling old," he joked back? "I think we have more stamina then any of those young couples you are referring to, don't you think?"

"Oh we have more stamina then anyone_ I_ know...but that's because they don't have a love like we do...teens have got nothing on us."

"They sure have a lot to learn...but you didn't answer my question..."

"What question..."

"Now who's getting senile," he joked, and she swatted him on the arm, as she glared at him in that classic Nora way.

" Hey," he responded, as he looked at her, feigning hurt..."I know we are already married Red...But I want us to renew our vows...so will you marry me again?"

Her initial reservations melted away when she saw that he was serious. She simply looked at him with that unwavering love in her eyes and pulled him into a kiss more passionate then the last. "Yeah I'll marry you again cowboy...I'd marry you every day if I could..."

"Really?"

"Yeah...I like knowing that the world is going to see how much we love each other all over again. And we do have something to celebrate...so yeah...If you're asking...I accept."

"You want like...a real proposal this time?"

"Last time you were in the hospital and couldn't and I told you I'd let that slide but this time..."

Before she had a chance to respond, he was on his knees, her hand in his hand..."Nora Buchanan...I love you...You are already everything to me...but will you please make me the happiest man in the world by agreeing to renew our wedding vows...will you marry me again Red?"

"I will with all my heart," she said, kissing him deeply. "And I think this is the first time I've ever been proposed to by a man in his birthday suit," she joked.

"Oh yeah...and what do you think about that?"

"I think you are still the sexiest man alive...and I think you still take my breath away. The whole time you were standing there naked, I kept thinking...God I want you inside me again. I can't help it...You make me so damn horny."

"I think that's my line," he said, drawing her into his arms, and kissing her like he would never stop. "And for the record...You are still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen...every time I look at you, I lose my train of thought...you make me weak baby...so weak."

"Good...because its not your brain I'm after tonight...now please...shut up and make love to me...I crave you more then breakfast."

He smiled as he covered her lips with his own, and drew her back to the bed. He knew that if Nora was not craving food, she was in love... and in lust...He was grateful to be the man she was giving it all to...he would spent forever making sure she never regretted that choice...and loving her back just as wildly...

_This morning they got a good start..._


	6. Sing

**6. Sing**

She woke up to the sound of a soothing lullaby...and she couldn't help but be turned on by the sight of him singing to her belly.

"I have never been more in love with you," she stated simply.

"Likewise," he said. "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning sexy."

She rolled over in the bed and watched him as he rubbed her belly and sang to her. "Is that for me or our child, " she asked?

"You want me to sing to you too baby," he asked her?

"How about something a little less G rated," she joked?

"How about something very x rated...How about I sing to you in the shower?"

"I like that idea," she said enthusiastically.

"Not as much as I do," he said, gathering her into his arms and carrying her into the bathroom. Life for them, couldn't get any better.


	7. Promise

**7. Promise**

He had her pinned against the shower wall as the hot water continued to fall down on them. She looked up into his eyes as their bodies came together. "Don't ever leave me again," she whispered between kisses?

His hands trailed down her bare legs as he held her in his arms...kissed her face...let her feel the strength of his love. "I will never leave you again Red...I promise."

"I was so scared Bo...I didn't want to admit it...But I was so scared...Please don't do that to me again...please don't play hero when there's a chance that I could lose you...they don't need you like I do...they don't love you like I do...they don't..."

Her words were cut off by the urgent thrusts of his tongue into her mouth...she wrapped her arms around him as he lifted her up against the wall...kissing her more deeply then she had ever been kissed before.

"Don't talk Red...please don't talk..."

"Oh are we busy," she joked?

"Very, very busy," he said.

She could feel the desperate way he made love to her under the faucet...and she fell into his arms with equal passion. Their orgasms could be heard around the house, as they continued to slip in and out of each other with fevered desire...until the water ran out...and beyond. With every thrust he made, he made up for the pain he had caused her over the years...and with every plunge of her own, she forgave him. They had come home...


	8. Healthy

**8. Healthy**

They went to their first sonogram the next day. Nora watched as Bo's face lit up with a contagious smile. It did her heart good to know that he was finally getting to experience it all. She held his hand as they watched the picture of their child come across the screen...hearing the heartbeat together for the first time...and then they were given an even bigger miracle.

"Looks like there are two of them," the doctor said.

They looked at each other in wonder...too happy to say anything. Mother and babies were given a clean bill of health and they made another appointment.


	9. Touch

**9. Touch**

He took her home and carried her across the threshold.

"Are you practicing for our next honeymoon," she joked.

"Practice makes perfect honey. In fact, maybe we should practice some more," he said, as he laid her down on the couch.

"Maybe we should practice our own little party," she joked, as she pulled him onto the couch with her. They looked in each other's eyes for a few stolen moments before he finally said the words that always made her weak in the knees. "I love you Red."

"I love you too cowboy."

Without saying anything further, they pulled each other's clothes off. They were now kissing deeply on the couch as their hands caressed each other tenderly. "I want to feel you Bo," she said. "Please...please make love to me...touch me...I want you to touch me."

He didn't need to respond to that...he responded as he tenderly but passionately took his wife inside him...as he made her come undone in his arms as they made love well into the afternoon...as she fell asleep nestled tightly in his arms, with a smile on her face. He would give anything to keep it there...he loved her madly.


	10. God

**10. God**

They stood before God in a small ceremony at sunset. He was holding her hands as he looked into her eyes. He had never seen her look more beautiful.

"I came back to you for a reason Red...our time wasn't supposed to end...I was supposed to be the father to our children...I was supposed to love you much longer...and you know what...looking at you now I realize just how lucky we are. I believe that God put you on this earth for me to love...and that's exactly what I'm going to do for the rest of our lives. I love you Red...always and forever."

She smiled as she returned the gentle kiss he placed on her lips. They were like teenagers now. In some ways it was as if they were reliving those moments they had spent with the wrong people now when they were with the right one. She had loved him for so long that she couldn't ever remember a time when she didn't.

"You are my heart and my home Bo Buchanan...when I thought that I had lost you, it did something to me that I have never experienced before...something I never want to experience again. You were right when you said that you survived for a reason...you survived because we were meant to be together...we aren't done loving each other Bo...there's so much more life left in us...and I want that...I want every second of our life to be this incredible...loving you...having our children...those are my greatest accomplishments...and I wouldn't ever want to trade that...I love you cowboy...I will never not love you."

"Ditto," he said, kissing her knuckles. They went through the remainder of the ceremony with their eyes locked on each other...and then they were pronounced man and wife for a third time. He kissed her long and deep under the setting sun as their hearts were joined together by God.


End file.
